Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
by Allanna Stone
Summary: The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Elsa!"

The white haired fourteen year old looked up at her sister's cry and froze, her hand inches away from the golden snitch.

Anna was hanging from her broom by one hand as she wildly tried to regain her grip.

Elsa forgot about the game, everything.

Except for one thing.

_Keep Anna safe._

She accelerated her broom towards her little sister, who suddenly shrieked as she lost her grip and went plummeting to her death.

_Come on, faster_! Elsa cried silently as she willed her Firebolt to go at a breathtaking speed.

It seemed as though time slowed dramically for the two sisters as Elsa urged her broom to catch up with Anna before she hit the hard grass.

Elsa caught Anna five feet from the grass and tumbled off her broom with Anna on top of her.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa, quickly kneeling next to her sister, who was pale, but still breathing. "Are you alright?"

Anna gasped and looked up at her older sister with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Elsa," whispered Anna before tearfully embracing her older sister.

"We're sisters, and sisters look out for each other," Elsa murmured, gently patting Anna's dark strawberry blonde hair.

Elsa was suddenly aware of Madame Hooch blowing her whistle as the world around them came back into focus.

"Elsa?" Anna suddenly asked before breaking out into a mischievous smile. Madame Propfry ran over with a stricken look on her face. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Arendelle, Anna!"

Elsa's head jerked up.

_Did Professor McGonagall just say_… she wondered as she craned her neck to see if the name was a cruel coincidence.

A pause.

Then, a pretty girl with dark strawberry braids scrambled from the crowd of first years and sat on the stool as the head of Gryffindor placed the sorting hat on top of her head.

Elsa held her breath.

"Another Arendelle?" the sorting hat tutted. "I must say, you're nothing like your sister… now the question remains… where to put you, where to put you…"

A long silence.

Then the sorting hat's mouth stretched wide.

"_**GRIFFINDOR!**_" screamed the hat and the table on the opposite side of the great hall burst into cheers and applause.

Elsa couldn't wait another second.

She stood up and shouted across the great hall, "Anna!"

It took the first year only a second to pinpoint the person who had called out her name, but once her eyes landed on her sister, her face broke out into a grin and she raced across the room to hug Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa whispered as she hugged her little sister.

"Elsa," Anna mumbled, her face buried in her older sister's shoulder.

"I can't believe this!" Elsa held her sister at arm's length so that they could both take in each other's appearance. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither had you!" declared Anna with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Do you still have the magic?"

Elsa in respond make a sparkling snowflake appear and dance around the two sisters.

"Come on!" yelled Anna, grabbing her sister by the hand and pulling her out the door to the hallway.

"This will work perfectly!" beamed Elsa as she loosened her green and silver tie and took off her white gloves.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna cheered as Elsa pulled her in closer, aware that everyone in the great hall could see them.

Elsa twirled her hands around slowly, giggling as Anna squirmed with impatience before sending fireworks of snow shooting up into the air.

"This is awesome!" cheered Anna, clapping her hands together as Elsa stomped her foot down and created an ice rink.

Just then, a man in sweeping black robes and greasy hair came down the staircase next to the great hall. He froze at the two sisters, who were giggling and hurtling snowballs at each other.

Anna flung a snowball at Elsa, only the eldest sister dodged her sister's clumsy throw and the snowball hit the greasy haired man in the face.

Silence.

Everyone stared at the man in horror as he wiped her face off with a flick of his wand.

"Arendelle, what is the meaning of this?" he asked slowly.

Anna hid behind her sister as Elsa made the ice rink and snow disappear. Both sisters were silent, as how they didn't know who was supposed to answer.

"Come, come, Severus, these two sisters haven't seen each other in six years," chuckled Dumbledore. "I hardly see the crime of letting them catch up."

Elsa grinned at Anna before kneeling to hug her, with the white haired girl listening to her sister's heartbeat.

"I missed you, Anna," she whispered as fresh tears cropped up.

"I missed you too, Elsa," Anna responded. "My heart is okay, as long as it doesn't give out irregular beats."

"I'm you're big sister, I'm supposed to worry about you!" Elsa smiled, making it snow once more, only when the snow hit the marble floor, it vanished.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked her sister. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

"Calm down, Anna! Hogsmeade will still be there after you finished breakfast!" Elsa clucked at her little sister, who was cramming toast into her mouth.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled around a mouthful of food before slowing down.

Sixteen year old else shook her head at her thirteen year old sister.

"Honestly, Anna! If I had to guess, I'd say you were raised in a barn!" scolded the platinum blonde, shaking her head at her strawberry blonde sister.

"I'm just so excited! And hungry at the same time, if that makes any sense at all…" Anna crammed one final piece of toast into her mouth before wiping her hands off on her blouse.

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded her sternly before flicking her wand at her sister, causing for all the toast crumbs and smears of syrup to fall off.

"Thanks, Elsa! What would I do without you?" beamed the younger girl, swinging her legs as she bounced up and down, waiting for whoever was going to take them to Hogsmeade.

"I shudder to think of the answer to that question," muttered Elsa, taking her sister by the hand as they continued to giggle and chatter amugst themselves.

Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Students, those of you who are going to Hogsmeade, please kindly follow Professor Snape."

Anna gasped as Elsa stood and smoothed her clothes out.

"Come on, Anna!" Elsa teased her little sister, taking her hand and led her over to where the imposing man was standing.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Elsa sweetly greeted the man, who sent a glare at Anna. "I don't believe you met my little sister, Anna?"

For a moment, Anna was certain that Professor Snape was going to deduct fifty points from Gryffindor, but he only nodded stiffly in her direction.

"A pleasure," he responded curtly before sweeping his gaze over to some unruly fift year Ravenclaws.

"He's so scary!" Anna whispered to her older sister.

"No he's not- he's actually really nice!" Elsa argued back, biting the inside of her cheek as the professor docked fifteen points from Hufflepuff for bewitching snowballs to fly around and hit random people in the face.

"Don't even think about it," Elsa warned her sister, who had scooped up a pile of snow.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do!" whined Anna before using her wand to create a miniature snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a goofy voice, making her little sister giggle. The surrounding students also chuckled. The sisters could've sworn that they saw Professor Snape's mouth twitch for a slit second before he gruffly told everyone to move along.

Anna tagged alongside of her sister, gasping in delight at the magical spectacle that Hogsmeade offered. Elsa laughed as she dragged her sister to Honeydukes to check out their candy, Zonko's to show Anna was sugar quills were and to give the mischievous strawberry blonde some ideas for future pranks, Tomes and Scrolls to browses through the bookshop, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to grab a few more quills for Elsa, Sprintwitches to drool over the new Blue Bottle broomstick collection that had just came out the week before, and finally the Shrieking Shack.

"What fun!" giggled Anna happily as she and Elsa both sat in front of the haunted house.

"I couldn't agree anymore!" Elsa grinned.

Suddenly, Anna left out a breathless gasp and clutched at Elsa's arm for support as she slumped on the bench.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa shouted, her blue eyes going wide with horror as her little sister slipped into unconsciousness. "Help! Someone please, help!" She turned to her sister, cradling her head in her lap. "It's alright, Anna, I got you."

"What's happening?"

Elsa looked up with teary eyes as Professor Snape burst onto the scene.

"It's Anna's heart," she explained.

The greasy haired man didn't need to be told twice. He effortlessly scooped the third year into his arms and took off at a fast run with Elsa following closely behind him.

"_**MADAME PROPFRY!**_" Elsa screamed as they both reached the infirmity. It took the nurse only a second to see what had happened and was bossing Professor Snape around as Elsa fretted in a chair next to her sister's bed.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whispered as a tear trickled down her face and splashed onto her sister's face.

Later that night, Elsa was awoken by a quiet moan.

"Anna?" she groggily groaned before bolting up as the events of that day came snapping back to her. "Anna!" Elsa jumped to hug her sister, who was sitting up and looking around with a confused look on her face.

"Elsa!" gleefully shouted the thirteen year old girl before tackling her sister in a hug. She then whispered into her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

Elsa laughed at Anna's childlike antics. Norway had just beat China in the Quidditch World Champions, and needless to say, Anna was very happy. The final score had been 190 to 60, in favor of Norway, which was one of the sister's favorite teams.

"Come on, Anna! We need to go back to our tents!" Elsa finally shouted, but to her annoyance, Anna just ignored her older sister. "Anna!" Elsa shouted, feeling her frustration growing by the second.

Suddenly, Anna looked up at Elsa and a mischievous smirk grew on her face. She made a snowball and threw it so hard that she toppled down into the snow.

"Oi!"

Elsa turned and gaped open mouth as Jackson Overland Frost, the Norway seeker, shook snow from his white streaked dark brown hair.

"Oops!" Anna shouted, skidding to a halt behind Elsa. "Sorry, wasn't aiming for you, but for my sister!" and with that, Anna jumped Elsa, tackling her to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked before her younger sister was pulled off of her. She sat up and saw that it was Jackson who was holding Anna off of her and had extended a hand for her to take.

"Thank you," Elsa murmured shyly, tugging off a glove to flex her fingers, which were stiff.

"You're welcome," Jackson said, setting Anna down. Neither one noticed that Anna had snuck off, leaving the two to themselves. "I'm Jack."

"Elsa," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for a handshake, but instead getting a kiss on the backside. Her cheeks heated up, making her shift her ice blue eyes from his soft brown ones to the snow covered ground

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Jack asked her, smiling as she nodded.

The fifteen year old platinum blonde and the eighteen year old seeker soon found themselves surrounded by the silence of the forest, where the only sounds were of their boots crunching in the snow and the occasional rustle of leaves as a soft breeze blew.

"How long have you been playing Quidditch for?" Elsa suddenly asked Jack, walking backwards and in front of him.

"Since I was three years old, but I first started out on a toy broomstick catching golf balls that my parents would toss for me to catch," he answered her. His eyes widened as she stepped onto a frozen lake.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Elsa asked him with a mysterious smile before removing her gloves and stomping hard onto the lake, freezing it through and through. She then used her ice magic to create a pair of ice skates for herself and began to skate around the little lake.

Jack's eyes were as big as beach balls at that point and Elsa skated to a stop in front of him and held out a hand for him to take.

Brown met pale blue.

Jack took Elsa's hand and stepped onto the ice. The second his boots made contact with the ice, Elsa's ice magic made him a pair of ice skates.

"Watch this!" Elsa whispered, waving her hands together and forming a perfecr snowball, which she then tossed up into the air, smiling as it exploded into millions of tiny snowflakes, which began to float down slowly.

"Wow…" was all that Jack could say as Elsa began to lead him around the lake before she began to try out a jump jumps.

After a stag leap, Elsa fell into Jack's arms, where he caught her and spun her out again as they began to partner dance together.

"You are unlike any other lady I've ever met before, Elsa," Jack whispered, pulling her in close so that their foreheads touched.

"You don't even know what all I can do," Elsa smirked before going into a dizzying sit spin, which she came out of holding her left foot behind her head.

"Tell me," Jack urged, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My sister is the Gryffindor Seeker, and I'm the Slytherin Seeker," Elsa bragged, turning to skate backwards so that she could talk to Jack. "We're the only siblings in the history of Hogwarts to be on opposing Quidditch teams."

Jack looked impressed as he pushed an escaped curl from Elsa's face, tucking it behind an ear.

"Maybe you and your sister would like to train with me tomorrow?" he asked in a soft voice.

"We would love to!"

Jack and Elsa jumped as Anna leapt from the bush, where she had been spying on her sister and the seeker.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" she shouted with a gleeful smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

"You murdered my parents," she growled as she inched forwards. "You left Anna and I as orphans, and you separated us!" The Dark Lord chuckled as her ice blue magic overcame his green magic by nearly a foot. "It's thanks to you that Anna's heart is weak!"

"And you killed her," stated the Dark Lord, his red eyes growing wide in excitement as Elsa faltered for a few moments.

"You're lying!" she shouted, surging forwards and causing for the Great Hall to become deathly cold for everyone except the ice mage and the dark lord.

"Am I?" he taunted her. "You struck her in the heart- that in itself is a death sentence!"

"Anna," Elsa whispered weakly before breaking the link of magic and sinking to her knees, bowing her head into her hands and beginning to sob.

_Elsa?_

"Forgive me, Anna," she whispered as the Dark Lord raised his wand to cast the curse that would shatter hope.

"_**NO!**_"

At that moment, the unthinkable happened.

Anna, who resembled more of a snowflake than a fourteen year old girl stumbled in front of the curse and held her hand out. As she did so, she froze, her last breath whispering in the air as a cloud of frost. The curse bounced off her hand harmlessly and slammed into the Dark Lord, killing him on impact. Everyone could see his eyes were wide with surprise

Elsa looked up, her tears freezing as they trailed down her face.

It took only a second for her to take in what had happened.

"Anna!" she screamed, jumping up from the vulnerable kneel she was in to accept her death. She scrambled to stand in front of the ice statue that was once her beloved sister. "Anna, no, please no…" she whispered, tenderly touching her sister's cheek before collapsing in front of the statue and beginning to sob.

"_Please, are you still in there?_

_ Anna, no, what have I done?_

_ I'm sorry I deserted you,_

_ I wasn't trying to, the storm inside me won_

_ We only had each other_

_ It was just me and you_

_ Now what am I going to do?_

_ Do you want to build a snowman?_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

_Eight year old Elsa and five year old Anna were both in the living room, gasping and shrieking as their father made their dolls dance in the air and made little bubbles with his wand._

_ Their mother entered the room with a platter filled with sugar cookies, which had the two sisters scrambling for one before bed._

_ Just then, the door crashed open._

_ "Take the girls and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_ A high pitched cackle sounded as a flash of green light took William Arendelle's' life._

_ Sophie Arendelle screamed as her eldest daughter sent a deadly blast of cold swirling towards the man who had killed her father. He got caught up in the blizzard as Sophie grabbed her hand and rushed her upstairs, where the vanishing cabinet awaited them._

_ "Elsa, take Anna and go!" Sophie shouted once they were on the second floor._

_ "No! Not without you!" Elsa protested as a wailing Anna was pressed into her arms._

_ "Don't argue with me! Just go!" she shouted before pushing her two daughters into their bedroom and beginning to barricade the door._

_ "Mommy!" Anna screamed as Elsa stuffed her into the vanishing cabinet and shutting the door._

_ "It's okay, Anna," Elsa tried her best to sooth her little sister as the magical cabnait wished them off to a different location- the beauty of the vanishing cabinet was that one never knew where tey would end up- but the downside was that every wealthy family had one, so they could end up in the hands of Death Eaters, unless Elsa played her cards just right._

_ By the time Lord Voldemort reached the cabinet, both girls would be long gone and placed into protective services, separated from one another for the next six years._


	7. Chapter 7

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

_ Eleven year old Elsa Arendelle was stony faced as she marched up to the sorting hat, plopping herself down onto the stool and waiting for it to shout out which house she belonged in._

_ "Hmmm… I see anger, much anger in your heart," whispered a voice into her ear. "Anger over your parent's murder, anger over the separation of your sister from you, anger about your once friend, Hans…"_

_ "Don't you dare speak his name!" Elsa snarled quietly to the hat, feeling frost beginning to creep from her hands and onto the stool, which she was gripping for all she was worth.._

_ "Ah, but you are forgetting dear girl, that I can see everything in your head! Yes, even that."_

_ Elsa gulped quietly as she waited for the hat to make his decision._

_ "Yes, there is only one house where you'll succeed."_

_ The hat opened it loud before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"_

**Concerning a review I got from Jonathan-**

**Elsa is filled with anger from the moment she and Anna are separated after their parent's murder by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that she started to spiral downwards into the path of being a Death Eater, so to speak. But after Anna's reunited with Elsa in her third year, Elsa starts to see the light once more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Danazia Gray (Guest) , try living a life where you battle seizers on a day to day basis and stop harassing me to post more. Yes I am aware of how many chapters are up, stop trying to make me feel stupid.**

"Ah- CHOO!"

The sneeze rocketed throughout Gryffindor tower as Elsa tucked more blankets in around her sick sister.

"Thanks again for letting me up, Neville," she thanked the skittish second year, who only squeaked at her words and dropped his potions textbook. "And you would like, I can tutor you in potions- it's really easy."

The accident prone boy only gulped before rushing off.

"Blankets, a nice warm fire, hot chocolate, what elsa am I missing?" Elsa asked Anna before sitting next to the sneezing girl.

A quiet purr made Anna smile.

"Olaf!" she cheered through a clogged nose as the snow white Persian cat jumped up onto Anna's lap, curling up before going to sleep.

The sisters were located in the common room, where Elsa was camping out with her little sister until the younger Arendelle was feeling better.

"Can Dobby get Miss Elsa and Miss Anna anything?" asked the little house elf with a bow.

"Two grilled cheese sandwiches, please?" Elsa asked him kindly.

"With extra tomatoes, please," sniffed Anna, sneezing into a clean tissue.

"Of course!" The house elf vanished with a loud crack and reappeared about five minutes later, with a platter of sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies as well.

"Thank you, Dobby," Elsa smiled kindly at the little creature, who only squeaked.

"Anna, I think it's time for another dose of medicine!" Elsa told Anna with a little smile. Anna made a face of disgust as Elsa spooned some of the goopy yellow syrup and opened her mouth.

"YUCK!" Anna made another face. "You'd think that in this world, the medicine would taste better!"

Elsa chuckled as she replaced the spoon and bottle onto the coffee table.

"I couldn't agree any more with you," the pale girl informed her little sister before seeing the look of utter sadness on her face. "Okay, what's wrong this time?"

"I want to go outside and play in the snow!" Anna pouted, not looking up as Elsa's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Elsa tapped Anna's shoulder and created a little snowball as she watched with wide eyes.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" chanted Anna as Elsa tossed the ball up into the air, where it exploded into millions of little snowflakes. "Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**I've decided that this fanfic will have only fifteen chapters.**

"Excuse me, professor?"

Professor Snape looked up at the timid voice and scowled when he saw that it was little Anna Arendelle. He had to admit that while he liked her older sister for a student (she always gave out well thought out answers to questions and was very bright and intelligent), while on the other hand, Anna wasn't. The youngest Arendelle was always scattered, with torn and spotted papers, answers which led off topic, and was generally clumsy and talkative.

"Arendelle," he greeted the frail girl frostily, writing something onto a scrap of parchment.

"I need your help," Anna burst out. When the man didn't speak, she continued on. "It's my heart- I was born with a rare heart condition in where if my heart gives out an irregular beat, I could have a heart attack and die. I've been doing some research and there's this potion which can cure any heart problems…?"

Snape looked up at this point and saw that she had her eyes focused on the stone floor and was tracing an invisible design with the tip of her boot.

"Arendelle." His voice made Anna stop mid word. "The potion which you are not so subtly asking me to brew is very complex- even someone with my knowledge and skills would botch it up. You'd have more luck with Madame Propfry in the infirmity-"

"She sent me to you," Anna mumbled, shocking the sallow man. "Said that she is hopeless with potions like this… also gave me this to give to you…"

Anna held out a sealed parchment letter for the man, who after a moment, accepted it from her. He carefully opened it and read the words, carefully before glancing up at Anna, who was dancing in place from antipation.

Finally, he looked up at the hopeful first year and sighed heavily.

"Fine," he huffed, emitting a high pitched squeal from Anna and she clapped her hands together in joy and excitement.

"Anna!"

Girl and teacher turned at the voice, which turned out to belong to Elsa. She hurried inside the classroom and hugged her little sister. "Come on, Anna- it's lunchtime." She turned and smiled at the potions masters, whose lips twitched.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked cheekily. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Come on, Anna," Elsa was telling her little sister as she dragged her outside. "You'll like Hagrid- he's like a giant teddy bear!"

Anna had no choice but to follow her big sister, as how Elsa had a tight grip on her hand. Anna's braids flutter behind her as she laughed, bundled up in her cloak, scarf and mittens, at Elsa's insistence, despite the fact that the weather was beautiful outside.

Within minutes, they reached a small hut on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and Elsa knocked at the door.

"Stand back," she ordered Anna, who promptly hid behind her big sister. A loud scratching and whining sounded behind the door and when it was opened, a giant boarhound bounded out and started sniffing the two sisters and barking excitedly.

"Get back, Fang! Oh, hello, Elsa, come in, come in," said the giant of a man who pulled Fang away from them. "Who's your friend?"

"Hagrid, this is Anna, my little sister. Anna, this is Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and the ground keeper here at Hogwarts," Elsa politely introduced them, entering the hut with Anna close behind her. "He also teaches the Care of Magical Creatures class."

Anna was seized into a bone crunching hug while Fang curled up in his basket. Elsa was laughing as she tugged her sister from Hagrid's hug, where Anna was wheezing from the restriction on her lungs.

"Hagrid, please be careful with Anna!" the pale girl told him. He only grinned sheepishly before offering the two of them tea.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as they were leaving later on. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Elsa!"

The pale beauty yelped as she was jolted from her bed by someone jumping onto her.

"Merry Christmas!" cheered Anna happily, wiggling in place as her older sister picked herself up from the floor.

"What time is it?" Elsa groaned, perching herself on her bed to wake up.

"Eight AM," answered Anna cheerfully, bouncing up and grabbing her sister by the hand. "Come on, come on! Presents time, present time!" Elsa had no choice but to be dragged off by her little sister.

"Anna!" she moaned upon reaching the Slytherin common room. It had been three months since Anna had been sorted into Gryffindor and nobody batted an eye at the sisters being in each other's houses. Elsa had already established herself as being a cold hearted girl before Anna had been sorted. They were polar opposites, through and through.

"Here Elsa- this one's for you!" Anna shouted gleefully tossing a green box at her sister, who caught it at the last moment.

They both eagerly ripped into their presents. Anna had gotten from her sister chocolate and a cute little sock snowman hat with matching mittens and socks (which were put on immediately). Elsa's present from Anna was a snow globe of two girls ice skating on a frozen pond.

"Use your magic," Anna cheekily told her when she flipped the snow globe over to look for a switch. Elsa did so, confused, but then to her joy, enchanted snow began to swirl inside as a charming little tune played. The two girls skated around the pond, doing silly little tricks for each other.

"It's beautiful, Anna!" Elsa gripped her in a hug.

"Hurry up and get dressed- there's a party in the great hall! I'm opening the rest of my presents there!" Anna bubbled excitedly, impatiently waiting for Elsa to get dressed and meet her back in the common room.

Elsa came down dressed in a light blue sweatshirt with tiny embroidered silver snowflakes spreading across the garment, white leggings and ice blue socks. She laughed as her sister tugged her out the door, barely even giving her a moment to collect the rest of her presents.

The two sisters arrived at the great hall to see that instead of the four long tables, there were dozens of smaller tables, most which were packed with students eating breakfast and opening their presents. Anna pulled Elsa over to an empty table and they eagerly opened their presents while students wandered over to give them presents and chat with the two sisters.

Elsa received a snowflake pendant from her friends in Slytherin, a hair barrette of live (icicle) butterflies from Luna Lovegood, and Anna got a new diary with an enchanted lock which would only open when she pressed the tip of her wand to the lock (who was talking about Yetos being active in the snow), Neville Longbottom gave them both sweets, Colin Crevery presented them both with moving photographs of Hogwarts (which he'd taken himself) and Fred and George Weasley gave them both a lifetime supply of stuff from Zonko's.

All that was left was a mysterious grey box which had shown up randomly while they were exchanging gifts with their other friends.

"What is it?" Elsa wondered as Anna gleefully picked up the box.

"Oh!" Anna gasped when the lid popped off to reveal a little white kitten inside. "Oh, it's so cute!"

Elsa knew who had gifted the kitten and glanced up at the teacher's table just to see Snape look away, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Anna?" Elsa whispered softly, shaking her little sister awake. The strawberry blonde rolled over with a loud yawn and sat up, staring at her sister sleepily.

"Happy birthday!" Elsa congratulated her sister.

Anna rocketed out of bed, shrieking about how it was the twelfth birthday and asking Elsa what she should wear ("Clothes would be lovely," Elsa told her sarcastically, earning her a pillow to the face).

A few minutes later, Anna bounced out of her dorm room with Elsa, wearing a light green blouse with lily shaped buttons, purple jeans and pink trainers. Her hair was in its neat twin braids and the only makeup she wore was pink lip gloss, a gift from her sister that Christmas.

"Slow down!" laughed Elsa, tutting when she sister began to skid on the freshly waxed floors.

"How can I? It's not every day that I have a birthday!" Anna giggled, accidently plowing into someone.

"Hello, Professor Snape," greeted Elsa, herding her sister into the great hall for breakfast.

"Why don't you like Professor Snape?" Anna asked as Elsa sat next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Our relationship is complex," Elsa whispered delicately, glaring at another first year who was trying to listen in on their conversation.

Anna accepted that answer as she plowed eggs and toast into her mouth.

Elsa could only shake her head at her sister's table manners as she delicately nibbled on a piece of toast.

Later that evening, after classes, the two sisters found themselves sitting cross legged in front of the fat lady's painting.

"Happy birthday, Anna!" Elsa cheered, handing over a wrapped package. The twelve year old girl excitedly tore into the package, squealing at what she found.

It was a frame photo of Elsa and her. The older sister was giving Anna a piggyback ride and Anna had her eyes covered. They both took a tumble into a leaf pile, both of them shouting out laughter.

"I love you Anna," Elsa whispered, tenderly kissing her sister on the forehead.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as her sister stood to return to her own common room. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"I think I knew which book you need to find answers on gilliweed," Elsa announced one day in the library, where she was helping Anna write an essay for potions. "I'll be back in a few, keep making those corrections."

She kissed her sister on her forehead before rising and disappearing into the many bookshelves that made up the library. She wove her way past bookshelves until she stood in front of a tall tower of neatly stacked books. She stretched her hand up to grab the book she needed.

She couldn't reach it.

Elsa huffed and jumped, but still it was too high up for her to grab.

Then she felt a hard body pressing up against her and saw heavily callused hands reaching up and taking the books that she had been trying to reach.

Elsa turned and barely managed to hide a blush when Quidditch seeker Jack Frost met her eye.

"Were you trying to reach this?" he asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking the book and hugging it to her chest.

"Elsa, isn't it?" he asked, his smiling never faltering as she nodded.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Elsa asked him. "There's to be no Quidditch this year."

"I've traveled with my school, The Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, to partake in the Tri Wizard Tournament," he explained.

"You're still a student?" Elsa asked without even thinking.

"I'm only eighteen, the eldest in my class," he explained, falling into step with her. "What brings you to the library? Shouldn't you be outside, enjoying the weather?"

"I promised Anna I would help her with an essay for potions," Elsa explained softly, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Do you need any help?" Jack asked her as Anna came into view. She was frantically scribbling on a long sheet of parchment with her quill, ink splattering her face and hands as she hunched herself over her essay.

"You don't mind?" Elsa asked before Anna caught sight of them. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she eagerly waved them both over. "I guess that answers that…"

"Hello Jack!" Anna squealed once the seeker had sat down next to Anna.

"Hello, Anna!" he returned the greeting with a smile before pulling her essay to him to read over. He squinted and then said, "I'm sorry Anna but I can't read this…"

"I can read it quite perfectly from where I am sitting," Elsa teasingly informed him, hiding a giggle as he flipped the parchment, then turn red.

"This is quite good, only there are a few errors that I would change if I were you- for example, gilliweed isn't grown in the ground- it comes from underwater marshes," Jack told her.

"And all that's in here," Elsa informed Anna, handing over the book Jack got down for her.

Anna hugged Elsa before propping the book open and beginning to read.

"How about if we leave you too it?" Elsa suggested timidly, glancing up at Jack, who smiled and nodded. "See you at dinner."

"Elsa," Anna looked up from her book. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

It was to be Anna's second year and Elsa's fourth year, and the two siblings were overjoyed with the very idea of spending the entire summer together.

Elsa's guardians, the Potters, had made a few inquires (they worked at the Ministry of Magic) and now she and Anna were living reunited once more, giggling and getting underfoot.

"I've never seen Elsa so much as crack a smile!" said Lilly Potter when Elsa was laughing so hard that tears were erupting from her eyes.

Elsa knew that the Potters were overjoyed at having another little girl to care for- James Potter was unable to give Lilly children, so they had decided to adopt little Elsa. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Lord Voldemort was still at large, they had been unable to adopt Anna… until recently.

Elsa had insisted that Anna share her bedroom, "Just like when we were younger," she had said. Elsa and Lilly had gone shopping for pillows and bed sheets for Anna's bed (which had been pulled from the attic and matched Elsa's own bed perfectly)

"These beds belonged to my sister and I when we were younger," Lilly told Elsa with excitement. "It fills my heart with joy that these beds will be used by sisters once more."

So when Anna arrived at the Potters' household, she was welcomed with open arms, not only by the Potters and Elsa, but also the entire wizarding town of Godric's Hollow. Everyone within the town's borders popped in to introduce themselves to the twelve year old and bring food. Elsa was so excited that she accidently made it snow inside the Potter's sitting parlor several times that day.

At the end of the day, the two girls went to bed, comforted by the fact that the other sister was sleeping just across the room, dreaming of snowmen and flowers.

"Elsa?" Anna mumbled sleepily as the crawled into bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

Elsa sighed nervously as she waited for Jack.

Her date to the Yule Ball.

In other words, her very first date.

The elder Arendelle sister was wearing a stunning pale blue dress that sparkled and hade her long platinum blonde hair in a braided coil on top of her head. She had shed her gloves and instead wore a pretty charm bracelet that jangled with snowflakes, a gift from Anna the year before.

Elsa took a deep breath in as she spied silver-white hair weaving through the crowd of gaily colored robes and stopping at the staircase where she was hiding.

Elsa floated down the staircase, smiling at Jack, who bowed to her and held out his arm for her to take as she stepped down the last of the stairs.

"You look stunning, Elsa," Jack told her as he swept her off to wait in front of the doors which led into the great hall, where the other champions were waiting (Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour, and their dates, a pretty Asian girl for the Hogwarts student and the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team whose name Elsa was always forgetting for Fleur.)

Elsa was aware of glares and mean whispers that followed her as Jack and she took their places behind the other two couples. She ignored them, remembering that Anna loved her and she loved her little sister and that was enough to keep her icy magic at bay.

"Smile," Jack whispered into Elsa's ear as the doors opened.

The two pale haired students made their way to the dance floor to get the first dance of the night done and over with. Elsa was eager to show off everything she learned at dance class the past four weeks.

"And you look handsome," she returned the compliment, giggling when he spun her around in several tight spins. "And you can dance, too!"

"You're not half bad yourself," Jack teased her lightly, tapping her nose with a finger, a habit he'd taken up after Elsa had made a joke about having a toadstool for a nose.

They both danced, aware of only the other as the night wore on. Elsa spied Anna dancing with Kristoff, another student from Drumstrange. Anna wore a magnificent purple dress with droopy shoulders and a bright smile.

As the two sisters passed each other, Anna leaned in Elsa's Ear and whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


End file.
